List of admission tests to colleges and universities
This is a list of standardized tests that students may have to take for admissions to various Universities and Colleges. Tests of language proficiency are excluded here. Only tests not included within a certain secondary schooling curriculum are listed. Thus, those tests initially focused on secondary-school-leaving, e.g., GCE A-Levels in the UK, or French Baccalaureate, are not listed here, although they function as the de facto admission tests in those countries. United States and Canada Undergraduate *SAT - formerly Scholastic Aptitude Test **SAT Subject Tests *ACT - formerly American College Testing Program or American College Test *THEA - Texas Higher Education Assessment Graduate/Professional schools *Miller Analogies Test (MAT) *Graduate Record Examination (GRE) *Graduate Management Admission Test (GMAT) *Medical College Admission Test (MCAT) *Dental Admission Test (DAT)- (United States) *Dental Aptitude Test (DAT)- (Canada) *Optometry Admission Test (OAT) *Pharmacy College Admission Test (PCAT) *Veterinary College Admission Test (VCAT) *Allied Health Professions Admission Test (AHPAT) *MOAT - for medical school *Law School Admission Test (LSAT) Elsewhere Undergraduate Australia *STAT - Special Tertiary Admissions Test, aptitude test for non-school leavers *UMAT - Undergraduate Medical Admissions Test, required for undergraduate entry to many Australian and New Zealand undergraduate-entry medical schools *uniTEST - provided jointly by ACER and Cambridge Assessment(UK) Brazil *Vestibular - University entrance exams in Brazil China *National College Entrance Examination - Standard means of entry to Chinese universities *AST - Ameson Scholastic Test, originally designed for students who come from China, and be appling to the University of Cambridge of the UK, now used by a handful of UK and Australian universities. Colombia *ICFES exam - Test for all undergraduate students that want to apply to a university in Colombian territory. India *Common Entrance Test - Karnataka common entrance test/KCET - test for admission into medical and engineering college in karnataka. *MH-CET - Test for Graduate and/or Post-Graduate Studies in Maharashtra (India) *TNPCEE - Test for undergraduate Engineering admissions in Anna University (Tamilnadu, India) *EAMCET - Test for admissions into engineering and medical schools in the state of Andhra Pradesh(INDIA) *IIT-JEE,HSEEhttp://hsee.iitm.ac.in - Standard means of entry to the Indian Institutes of Technology (IITs)and ITBHU. *CEE - Standard means of entry to Netaji Subhas Institute of Technology(NSIT) and Delhi College of Engineering(DCE). *BITSAT - Standard means of entry to BITS, Pilani *AIEEE - Standard means of entry to the National Institutes of Technology (NITs) across India with some other colleges *All India Pre Medical Test - Standard test for admission to 15% of Central Government quota merit seats in Government Medical Colleges in India. Indonesia *TKB - Test for undergraduate admissions in Universitas Padjadjaran, Bandung, Indonesia Israel *Psychometric Entrance Test (colloquially "The Psychometry") - Required for undergraduate entry to most universities in Israel Iran *Concoor - Standard means of entry to universities in Iran. Ireland *HPAT - Undergraduate Medical Admissions Test, required for undergraduate entry to Irish Medical Schools Japan *Examination for Japanese University Admission - Required for entry by foreigners into many Japanese Universities Pakistan *NAT - Category I - National Aptitude Test, for admission in Engineering, Computer Science, Medical and Arts in most universities of Pakistan. Sweden *Högskoleprovet - the Swedish Scholastic Aptitude Test South Korea *College Scholastic Ability Test - Standard means of entry to South Korean universities and colleges Turkey *ÖSS - Standard means of entry to Turkish universities. United Kingdom *HAT - History Aptitude Test *LNAT - National Admissions Test for Law *BMAT - Biomedical Admissions Test *UKCAT - United Kingdom Clinical Aptitude Test *ELAT - English Literature Admissions Test *Modern and Medieval Languages(MML) Test, provided and required by the Faculty of Modern & Medieval Languages of the University of Cambridge *STEP - Sixth Term Examination Paper, only the subjects of Mathematics(I, II, III) are available after 2003 *Thinking Skills Assessment (TSA Cambridge) *Thinking Skills Assessment (TSA Oxford), formerly known as the PPE(Philosophy, Politics and Economics) Admissions Test *Thinking Skills Assessment (TSA UCL) *uniTEST - provided jointly by Cambridge Assessment and ACER(Australia) Postgraduate/Professional schools Australia *GAMSAT - Graduate Australian Medical Schools Admissions Test Chile *Prueba de Selección Universitaria - (Chile) India *MH-CET - (Maharashtra-India) *Common Admission Test (CAT)- (India) *GATE,JAM and Jmet - Standard means of entry to the graduate courses at the Indian Institutes of Technology (IITs). Pakistan *GAT-GENERAL - Graduate Aptitude Test, for admission in M.Phil and HEC Scholarship Schemes, Pakistan. *GAT-SUBJECT - Graduate Aptitude Test, for admission in PhD programs, Pakistan. *NAT - Category II - National Aptitude Test, for admission in Graduate / Masters programs, Pakistan. See Also *Education admission tests *List of primary and secondary school tests *List of secondary school leaving certificates *List of language proficiency tests External links *DMOZ listings of test preparation websites *Educational Testing Service developer of many of these exams *VITEEE is a Common Engineering Entrance Exam for all B.Tech Courses in VIT University Exams Category:Educational assessment Admissions tests Category:Standardized tests